


Sugar Sweet

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody could say that Merlin didn’t try…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet

“Merlin, don’t you think that you’re spending a bit too much time on this? There are another three cakes that need to be finished at the same time as the Pendragon order.”

Merlin rolled his eyes at Gwen unseen as he continued decorating the cupcakes for the said Pendragon order; hundreds of cupcakes, biscuits and other sweet baked items and desserts for the annual Halloween party of Pendragon Enterprises. Merlin Emrys had been hired by Pendragon’s CFO Morgana Le Fay to cater the party, having catered her hen party (she was engaged to Pendragon’s COO Leon Knight) and receiving rave reviews. The Camelot Bakery had been on the verge of refusing the order, already being swamped by other orders for the same time period, but then Morgana had brought the company President and CEO with her to the final meeting with Merlin and there was no way that Merlin was turning down this order.

_***Flashback***_

He was fairly certain that he had gaped like an idiot when the blond god, and no he didn’t think that that was an over-exaggerated description, had walked into his office with Morgana. Merlin hadn’t heard a single word that Morgana had said to him beyond the blond god’s name and he was fairly certain that the first words out of his mouth other than his name had been gibberish. Forcing himself to focus on the work at hand, Merlin started talking facts and figures, bringing out his portfolio of cakes and bringing over a platter that consisted of tiny bite-sized portion of various cakes and desserts.

“These are just a selection of some of the things that we make. Just to give you an idea of taste and such. If none of these are to your taste then we can do anything that you want.”

Merlin’s words were pretty much redundant as Arthur was demolishing the taste selection with exclamations of delight accompanied by moans and groans that were verging on pornographic.

“Not to my taste? I think I want to marry whoever created these.”

Merlin blushed as Morgana’s crimson lips curled in a particularly satisfied smirk. “That would be Merlin, brother dear.”

_***End Flashback***_

“Merlin? Did you hear me?”

Judging by the closeness of Gwen’s voice, she was now stood in the doorway and to save himself the grief, Merlin turned around with the piping back still in hand. Unsurprisingly, she was stood there with her hands on her hips, curls escaping from the tight bun that she pulled her hair into every morning.

“For your information Gwen, the other three cakes are pretty much finished. Freya’s just putting the final touches to the last order and the delivery guys have been briefed with where they need to go and what they need to do. Everything is under control Gwen.”

“And I presume that you’re going to be going with this lot to supervise it?”

Merlin couldn’t help but bristle at her tone of voice. “Yes, I am actually. Not all of us are lucky enough to fall in love and then marry our childhood sweetheart. Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to get these all packed up and taken to the venue."

~*~

Merlin had just got all of the cakes and puddings laid out on the pre-prepared tables when Arthur walked into the room. Almost immediately, Merlin’s throat went dry as Arthur gave him a dazzling smile and reached out to pick up on of the exquisitely decorated cupcakes.

“So, Merlin wasn’t it? How good are these cakes? Am I actually going to have to propose to you?”  
  
"How about dinner instead?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/106313.html)


End file.
